


Promises

by lewisjohn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Break Up, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisjohn/pseuds/lewisjohn
Summary: Stiles and Derek love each other, but sometimes no amount of promises can prevent goodbye.This is the story of two dorks, how they fell in love and how they broke up.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic means quite a lot to me!  
> I'm gonna post the introduction and hopefully post the first chapter shortly after.  
> I kept the introduction fairly short, but I thought I would just give you guys a feel of the story.

Introduction

Stiles woke earlier than he usually did this specific Thursday morning, he looked out his and Derek’s bedroom window to a dull day; fog covered the air as the rain fell slowly, making Stiles feel as miserable as the day looked. Derek was in the shower and Stiles decided he’d prepare them some breakfast. He made himself a cup of tea alongside a bowl of Cheerios and made Derek some coffee and toast.

Derek had come out of the shower and walked into the kitchen, flashing Stiles his ever so heart-warming grin “Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?” Stiles walked up to Derek and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking up into his boyfriend’s dreamy eyes – eyes he never thought he’d have to say goodbye to – while mumbling softly under his breath “It could have been better”.

Derek placed his hand on the side of Stiles’ neck, pulled Stiles in closer before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips, Stiles returned the kiss and smiled at Derek.

“What about you? The snoring made it sound like it was a good sleep”. Stiles smirked at him (the familiar snarky smirk of a sarcastic deviant) Derek chuckled and went over to where his coffee and toast were sitting on the counter, leaving Stiles standing near the kitchen door.

“Even after all this time, you still claim I snore? I think we both know I only do that when I have a cold”. He smirked at Stiles before taking a sip of his coffee and taking a bite of his toast.

“Whatever,” Stiles said as he started to head back to their room to get ready for college, “Come find me when you aren’t in denial, you liar”. Derek chuckled to himself, his boyfriend was a dork and he loved that about him.

After Stiles had eaten and drank his tea he got fresh clothes on and packed his bag for the day ahead. He said his goodbyes to Derek and left the house, heading off to college.

Stiles and Derek had been together for just over a year – one month and four days over a year to be exact – they had shared so many good memories, although they had the same amount of bad memories.

Stiles was so in love with Derek as Derek was with Stiles, but Stiles had always doubted Derek, his insecurities were too much for him to handle at times, so he couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Derek to deal with it. Stiles was just feeling so drained for all his trust issues and he sighed to himself, before pulling out his phone and loading WhatsApp to send a message to Derek:

_Stiles: Are we working?_

_8:50am_

_Derek: Sadly, Stiles. I don’t think so._

_9:00am_

_Stiles: I knew it…_ _☹_

_9:13 am_

_Derek: I love you so much, Stiles.._

_9:27 am_

_Stiles: You loved me you mean._

_9:29 am_

_Derek: Stiles, please, don’t be like that.._

_9:30 am_

_Stiles: I don’t think I want to be at college today. Can I just come home and cuddle with you? Is that weird?_

_9:33 am_

_Derek: Not at all, I think we need it. See you soon boy x_

Stiles slid his phone into his pocket and whispered to his friend Lydia, that sat next to him in class “Derek and I have just broken up. I think I’m just gonna head home, I don’t want to be here today”, Lydia looked at him sympathetically as she started to frown “I know. Call me if you need me”. Stiles nodded his head and got up out of his chair, picking up his bag and putting it on his back. He told his lecturer he wasn’t feeling all that good and she excused him for the day. Stiles made his way home, feeling the sense of loss before even officially losing Derek, he also knew it was the last time he’d be going home to his first love. 


	2. Derek who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles checks his dating profile and finds a message from an interesting character looking for friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. I'll be uploading chapter two in the next few days :) Also I'm from the UK so the age limit is different over here, the same as the education system so don't hate me for my lack of American knowledge haha.

Stiles was sixteen years old, he had just ended another two-week long ‘relationship’ that had crashed and burned. He wasn’t all that lucky when it came to men, he may have only been sixteen, but he expected to have maybe met someone he felt something special for by now – even if it was just for more than 3 months or so – but no, that’s not how it worked.

He usually met guys on Grindr, even though the app was basically for hook-ups, Stiles never used it for that, mainly because he was underage and shouldn’t even have been on it in the first place. He was just a hopeless romantic and thought if he stayed on the app long enough he would meet mister right eventually.

Stiles had just gotten back from work; he worked as a cleaner in the local hospital. He got the job thanks to his best friends Scott’s mom, she’s a nurse there. Scott did it with him for a month or so, but then he started working as an intern for the local veterinarian.

He went to the kitchen to get some snacks, before heading up to his room and throwing himself on his bed. His dad was working a 5-5 shift, so he probably wouldn’t see him until tomorrow. It was a Friday night and Stiles’ phone was vibrating every 10 minutes with a message from Scott; Lydia was throwing a get together for some of their mutual friends and Scott was convinced he could drag Stiles out to join them. As much as Stiles loved hanging out with his friends, on this particular night he just wanted to stay in bed and watch something on Netflix. His phone vibrated again and this time Stiles felt obligated to check it.

_Scott: Stiles, please come_

_20:50_

_Stiles: Nope! ;)_

_20:55_

_Scott: Fu! You’re no friend of mine._

_20:57_

Stiles came out of WhatsApp and opened the Grindr app, he normally had a message or two – one from a creeper and the other from someone seeking ‘fun’ – he would either reply to them with something snarky or just not even bother at all. When he went to his messages he heard the familiar message tone and saw it was a faceless profile, with a roll of his eyes and a slight sigh, he typed out his reply:

_Faceless boy: Hey._

_Stiles: I don’t talk to faceless profiles._

_Faceless boy: I could just send a picture? Hold on._

Another message came through and it was a picture of the guy, although it was only a half-face picture and the filter was black and white. Stiles thought the one half of the guys face that he could see was super cute, he was sporting dark hair and a matching bushy beard – Stiles liked beards, not Jesus kind of beards but not just a small patch of stubble either – his eyes were nice too, Stiles couldn’t make out what colour they were though.

_Stiles: OMG! Do you only have one half of a face? That must be horrible… What happened to you if you don’t mind me asking?_

_Faceless boy: I was in a terrible accident. I don’t really like talking about it.. Thanks for being so insensitive._

As Stiles read the message he felt somewhat bad for the joke, but half face selfies were the ‘thing’ of the moment and he just assumed the guy was being a sheep, obviously not.

_Stiles: Oh shit man. I’m sorry! I never thought you would legitimately only have half a face. Sorry again_

_Faceless boy: hahahahahaha xD_

_Stiles: Hold on… this was a lie? I sense it._

_Faceless boy: Maybe a slight one ;)_

_Stiles: I already dislike you haha. So, do you have a face pic that features your whole face? Or do you think you’re too gross for me to see it? ;)_

_Faceless boy: I do, I’m just not out yet hence why I don’t have one on my profile._

The full-face picture Stiles was expecting finally got sent and he was far from disappointed. The guy was so much more attractive than he could have guessed, in fact, he was so attractive that Stiles thought he may possibly be the most attractive person he had ever seen. His jet-black hair and beard were to die for. Stiles could now see the colour of the guy's eyes, they were a piercing green and he worried that if he were to continue looking at the picture he would melt.

_Stiles: Wow! You certainly do have a whole face, a very handsome face at that. Also digging the jumper. Jumpers and beards are just great additions to already attractive guys._

_Faceless boy: hahaha thank you. You’re quite handsome yourself. I’m Derek by the way._

_Stiles: Thanks man, it’s good to hear that from someone that looks like you haha. I’m Stiles, nice to meet you :)_

_Derek: I could get used to this praise you’re giving me ;)_

_Stiles: Well don’t ;) It’s just rare to find someone attractive on here that doesn’t start the conversation of a nude haha. So what brings you to this dismal app?_

_Derek: I wouldn’t know, I legitimately only joined like two hours ago. Well, I’m living in Beacon Hills for university. I just started my second year and I was just curious about the gay side of myself, so I thought I’d download this app to figure out more of about the gay world of Beacon Hills. I actually have a girlfriend back home.._

Stiles read that last message and felt rage. Of course, an attractive normal guy would never message him. It had to be an attractive guy that was confused about who he was, while already with a girl.

_Stiles: Listen dude, you know how I said I don’t talk to faceless profiles?? Well I don’t talk to confused cheats either… Good luck with your life and hopefully you find the person to explore your sexuality with, because it isn’t me._

_Derek: Hey man, calm down. I’m not on here to cheat, I would never do that. I’m kind of only looking for someone to talk to about it all, a friend if you want to put it in layman’s terms._

Stiles never believed a word the guy was saying, they were on Grindr after all and most of Stiles’ experience with attractive guys in relationships weren’t that good. They either said they wanted friendship and then sent nudes, or were in an open relationship – Stiles didn’t even like sharing food, never mind a boyfriend -  so he didn’t know what to do. Maybe this boy would be different.

_Stiles: Um, I guess I could talk to you. Although if you send any nudes or say anything a person in a relationship shouldn’t, I will block you._

_Derek: That’s fair enough haha. I’m not like that though, as I said. I genuinely just want someone to talk to._

_Stiles: Why don’t you just talk to your girlfriend?_

_Derek: We talk, just not as much as when I first moved here.._

_Stiles: Where does she live?_

_Derek: She lives back home in New York. That’s where I am from._

_Stiles:  Ah that sucks. How long have you guys been together for?_

_Derek: In person we’ve been together for a year and It’s been long distance for a year, so two years._

_Stiles: Ah, that’s cute! Surprised long distance has worked that long haha. So, what do you study?_

_Derek: I study zoology. Do you study? And if so, what is it you study?_

_Stiles: That sounds interesting. I study social sciences :)_

_Derek: It is. Do you enjoy it?_

_Stiles: Yeah I do :) What about you?_

_Derek: Of course! You doing much this weekend?_

_Stiles: I’ll just be watching the second episode of the new series of Doctor Who and maybe meeting up with some friends on Sunday, what about you?_

_Derek: Aw man. I love Doctor Who! Peter Capaldi is an awesome doctor._

Stiles had met a few cool guys in his time, but none of them liked, well, loved Doctor Who. Which to Stiles was just stupid, why wouldn’t you love a show about a man who owns a time machine in the shape of a police public call box and can travel anywhere in the universe?

_Stiles: Yeah, but how much do you love it? Like a little bit or a lotta bit?_

_Derek: Um, a lotta bit, I guess? Cause that doesn’t really make sense ;)_

_Stiles: Well if there is one thing you should know about me, it’s that I never really make much sense. That’s just the Stiles way._

_Derek: Well I think I like the Stiles way :P_

_Derek: Hey, I don’t really like all the weird messages I’m getting from people on here. Do you want my number and we can just text?_

Stiles chuckled to himself when he read the last message, he knew exactly what kind of weirdos were on this app in their area and didn’t blame Derek for not wanting to receive them.

_Stiles: Sure! Although I’m only 16, I hope the age isn’t important...?_

_Derek: Na, it doesn’t both me. We’re just friends :) I’m 20 btw._

_Stiles: That’s true. Yeah I guessed as much, the age on your profile gave it away :P_

_Derek: There’s that witty banter again._

Stiles didn’t normally give his number out to guys from Grindr after talking for just a few hours; if he did it certainly wasn’t to guys that already had a partner. Although there was something about Derek that intrigued him. He was funny, a bit of a dork and super handsome. But they are just going to be friends, so the handsome part is irrelevant, right? Totally.

They traded numbers and around 0.17 seconds later Stiles felt his phone vibrate is his hands, the message read:

_Hey there funny man. It’s Derek._

To which Stiles replied:

_Aw damn it. I was hoping it was one of the hotter guys I just gave my number to. I cause I can settle for you :P_

Stiles saved Dereks number into his contacts and then pulled up WhatsApp to message Scott

_Stiles: How’s things at Lydia’s?_

_00:00_

_Scott: As fun as always, I’m still sober though. Do I get brownie points?_

_00:07_

_Stiles: Indeed you do! I’m proud of you my lil lamb. We still on for watching Doctor Who together tomorrow?_

_00:09_

_Scott: Ofc buddy. I’ll bring pizza?_

_00:10_

_Stiles: Yes, I love you so much man_

_00:10_

_Scott: Tell me something I don’t know ;)_

_00:11_

Stiles then got another message, although this one was from Derek.

_Derek: Well you won’t have to settle for me tonight. I’m off to bed :P It was a pleasure talking to you tonight Stiles. Hopefully we’ll talk soon._

_00:11_

_Stiles: Yeah, I guess it’s late and people like you must need all the beauty sleep they can get ;) Night Derek. Nice talking to you too._

_00:13_

Strangely for Stiles he meant that, it really was a good thing he started talking to Derek. They have Maybe he is the friend Stiles has been missing. Stiles also never read into the fact he said “Hopefully we’ll talk soon" either. Like Derek said, they are just friend. Not that Stiles cared. Friends are good

Stiles was still feeling drained from the busy week he had and if it wasn’t for his chat with Derek he would have been sleeping at least two hours ago. He put his phone on his bedside and turned his lamp off before snuggling into his covers and resting his head on his pillow. He drifted off, totally not thinking about them piercing green eyes he almost melted over earlier


End file.
